


“Last Days of Winter

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl  /OC it just short stories .</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Last Days of Winter

The Walking Dead  
“Last Days of Winter”

Daryl and I sit together. Our group has gotten smaller and smaller. We see no hope that mankind will out last the dead, as their population grows bigger. I wish I knew what life was like before the zombies came to be. I can't remember anything. Not even my own family.  
I am small and thin. We all are thin. Food is scarce. I was headed to Alaska when I met Rick and his group. I befriended Daryl right away. I was told I had more guns packed on me than most people they met.  
“One woman army.”, I said with a smile.  
I was going home on foot towards Alaska. Even though it could not be very different there. I knew the dead would be there, but it was something to aim for. A small community. Perhaps, the last people. Daryl wanted to go with me.  
A lot had changed. Now, we were it. We both figured if we met beforehand, that most likely we would have gotten married.  
I loved the group, like my new family. We added more new people.. The Journey begin.


End file.
